Anthro Pokemon x Human: Holiday Bonus
by Alleskeins
Summary: Anthro Pokemon x Human Holiday Bonus (Spin off to the main series). Just some short stories in the spirit of the holidays. Adult content, viewers discretion advised. Enjoy
1. Easter Bonus

Hey everybody, here is a little early holiday bonus to the Anthro Pokemon x Human stories. The main character in this story I'm not going to describe, so in your head let him look like whatever you want him to look like. So, seeing as this is going to be a reoccurring thing with the holiday bonus stories I'd really love to hear your opinions about it in the reviews.

Really hope you enjoy It and happy Easter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a warm spring afternoon Jacob was outside walking through the garden near his house trying to pass the time. It was Easter day and everyone in town was getting ready for the celebrations. Jacob on the other hand had no family in Crescendo village and used the afternoon for a relaxing walk through the thickets near the village. Not that he would particularly mind it, he liked these quiet walks for himself and enjoyed the rural landscape around Crescendo quite a bit.

"Haaaaa." He sighed to himself as he reached the edge of the forest. Even though he wasn't really bothered by being by himself but something tugged inside of him that longed for someone to spend the holiday with, someone he could share these quiet walks with, someone he cared for. With these thoughts on his mind he entered the forest and walked down the trampled path. His final destination was a clearing near a small stream where he always found some piece of mind and could just shut down for a few hours and relax.

Not so this day.

"Ohhh! Hnnngg! Haaaa!" Jacob was coming close to the clearing as sudden loud noises filled the air in the forest. Jacob slowly moved towards the source of the noise while hiding behind some trees. Just in case it was something dangerous.

Coming close to the clearing he found the source of the commotion and his jaw practically dropped to the floor at what he saw. Sitting on a tree stump near the stream sat a Lopunny with her legs spread wide apart and a hand between her legs.

"Naaaa, Hnnyaa!" she moaned desperately as she rubbed her fingers over her clit rapidly.

"What the hell?" Jacob thought to himself as he saw the bunny Pokémon pleasure herself. Her lean back and her plumb butt were obstructing his view from the real action but even from behind he could see her pleasure riddled face as she craned her head to the side with her eyes firmly shut. Gulping heavily Jacob was understandably turned on. He kept quiet and watched the Lopunny as she kept rubbing her furry wet pussy from behind.

"Hnnnnngaa!" she added even more stimulation as she put one of her hands to her right D cup breast and started teasing her own nipples by pulling and twisting them repeatedly.

Jacob tried to sneak around and get a better look as he, of course, stepped on a small branch *snap*.

The Lopunny's ears perked up and she quickly stiffened turning around quickly. As she darted her eyes around the forest she saw Jacob standing out in the open with a terrified look on his face as he was discovered. The Lopunny's eyes widened in shock and her mouth slowly opened as if ready to scream. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the first one opened his mouth.

"Please don't scream, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!" weirdly enough it was the Lopunny who first started apologizing. She hid her face behind her long fluffy ears as Jacob stared at her in confusion. "I knew it was your special place and I still did something so nasty, please forgive me!" she started to cry into the fluff of her ears.

Jacob slowly walked closer to her and rubbed her shoulder. The Lopunny looked up from her ears with sorry eyes. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. If anyone should be mad here, you should be mad at me, I shouldn't have watched."

"Really?" she questioned with upturned eyes as her ears slightly lifted again. "Still, I'm sorry, I just see you around here very often and I thought you were such a nice guy and you were so cute. And I started to feel weird whenever I saw you, so I wanted to do something against it."

"You like me?" Jacob questioned the sniffling Lopunny

"Yeah, I really do. But wait a minute…" the Lopunny interrupted "…so you've been watching me secretly too right?"

"Umm…" he rubbed his neck as he blushed "y..yes I did." He admitted reluctantly.

"So that must mean... you like me too right?"

He blushed heavily "Yes I do." He confirmed quietly.

Lopunny's face lit up "Yay!" she yelled as she jumped into Jacobs arms pressing her lips onto him enthusiastically. "I liked you for so long!" she said before quickly pecking him with kisses again. An overwhelming feeling caught a hold of Jacob as the girl excitedly peppered kisses onto his face. He liked this girl, even though they just met he had a feeling deep inside him that she was the right one for him.

As he made that clear with himself he took a hold around the Lopunny's hips and pressed eagerly against her oncoming kiss. Surprised by his forwardness but equally as happy the Lopunny wrapped her arms around Jacobs neck and continued to make out with him feverously.

Jacob, wanting to go a step further sat down on the tree stump and sat the Lopunny onto his lap as he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth. Lopunny didn't falter and warped her tongue around his as she twirled it around his mouth. Not to be outdone, Jacob raised his right hand toward Lopunny's voluptuous breast as he carefully massaged her round orb. Lopunny moaned into his mouth at his touch and her tongue was slowly growing limp, not being able to keep up the pace with the incredible pleasure she received.

Suddenly she parted from the deep kiss as she panted heavily, her ears limply hanging from her body in submission to Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Can I… try something?"

"S…sure." He said nervously. Lopunny smiled happily as she slid down his body and removed his pants from his legs. A very welcome sight sprang into the Lopunny's eye.

"So you really DO like me huh?" she asked as she looked up at Jacob with half lidded eyes.

"I do, I really do Lopunny." He said genuinely as he petted her ears.

Lopunny giggled as she slowly stuck her tongue out towards the base of his member. Sensually she slid her tongue up his shaft until she reached the tip. She gradually opened her wet mouth and engulfed the tip of his member in her warmth. Jacob gasped harshly as the Lopunny started to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis, stimulating his twitching tip.

Once she knew that he enjoyed her service, judging by his pleasure filled moans, she slowly pushed down her lips on his cock and engulfed it to the hilt in her warm, slippery mouth. After she settled down with his length she quickly began bobbing her head up and down, licking the underside of his shaft all the while. Her saliva slovenly drifted around his penis as the stimulation got too intense for Jacob.

"Oh Arceus Lopunny, you are amazing! Please don't stop!"

The Lopunny smiled to herself as she sped up her pace and her saliva dripped down at the side of her mouth. She was eager to please the man she admired from afar all this time and she would take all of him.

With a loud groan Jacob unleashed his cum into the Lopunny's hungry mouth as she did the best to catch every drop of it. She loudly swallowed as the cum went down her throat and she smiled up at Jacob happily. She slowly got up as she was about to give Jacob a tender kiss as things took a turn for something even better.

Jacob with newfound excitement lifted the Lopunny onto his lap and sensually whispered into her ear. "Now it's my turn." He said quietly as he lifted up the Lopunny's waist and lined up his member with her glistening wet pussy. Lopunny giggled happily at his eagerness and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he spread her lower lips with the head of his reinvigorated cock and slid her down onto it. The Lopunny hugged him tight as he inched his way deep into her overflowing pussy. The friction and slipperiness of her love tunnel was insane and all of his senses went wild as he started to rub his member against her walls. Both of them moaned heftily as Lopunny steadied herself on his legs and gyrated her hips on his groin. Jacob's dick scraped her insides and Lopunny's eyes went vacant at the sensations.

"Lo…Lopunny." She moaned as she lifted her hips up and down his shaft. With her legs steady on the tree stump she slammed her hips up and down to jam Jacobs cock in and out of her hungry pussy.

Jacob went wild at the sight of the Lopunny enjoying herself as he pulled her close to him again and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed onto her sides and thrust his member in and out of her cunt at a rapid pace. Their saliva was running down from the sides of their mouths as they were lost in absolute pleasure. Lopunny synced the humping of her hips with his continuous thrusts as she squished her breasts against his chest and rubbed her hard nipples against him.

Moaning heavily, they both held onto each other as tightly as they could. Their hips slammed together and created nasty wet sounds ringing through the forest. Lopunny parted from Jacobs lips and pushed her forehead against his looking deeply into his eyes as she rode him.

"Haa… Haaa… I love you Lopunny! I love you!"

Lopunny's eyes widened in surprise "I love you too!" with new vigor she jumped up and down on his lap to the point where Jacobs member almost popped out before she slammed down on him spraying their love juices everywhere.

"Hnyaaaaa! Haaaa!" the Lopunny's moans got louder as well as Jacob's low groans of pleasure as the peak of their orgasm was near. Their hips slammed together at a ridiculous speed and with one final deep thrust they both yelled loudly into the woods. Jacob's member filled the Lopunny up completely as she sprayed her juices all over his groin with her eyes rolling into the back of her skull and her tongue hanging loosely out of her mouth.

It took a few solid minutes before they regained their senses and came down from their incredible climax. Never has either of them felt as good before as they did now.

Jacob pulled the Lopunny close to him and rubbed her back as they cuddled together. The cool wind managed to get their body temperature back to normal as the Lopunny cuddled up to Jacob while they were still connected.

"That was WAY better than doing it myself." The Lopunny sighed into his chest.

"I can't even tell you how right you are there, this was amazing." Jacob sighed as well.

"Jacob I'm really sorry but…" the Lopunny looked up into Jacobs eyes with her ears hanging low.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I need to go now, I'm way too late as it is." She slowly got off him and slowly walked a step away from him. She walked to the other side of the tree stump and picked up a basket. A basket full of colored chocolate eggs.

Jacob's eyes went wide "So you are the…"

"Pssshhh" Lopunny put a finger to his lips and shushed him "It's our little secret." She smiled sullenly. She skipped away humming happily.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled after her.

"What is it."

"Will I see you again?" he asked a bit sadly.

Lopunny giggled "Of course I will we are a couple now. Don't worry I would have come by your house later today anyways you know?" she held up the basket with eggs. "Although I have to say…" she sexily walked over to him and put her mouth to his ear "…now I'm even more excited about it." She said huskily as she placed another kiss on the boy's cheek and hopped away.

Jacob softly touched his cheek and waved the Lopunny goodbye.

From now on he would never spend an Easter day alone, and he couldn't be happier about it. Honestly who wouldn't be happy in this situation?

Happy Easter everybody

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is just a glimpse into what you can expect from Episode 2. I really hope you enjoyed that little bonus and you are looking forward to the start of the real thing next weekend. And yes I know it's not Easter until the next weekend but like I said that's when I want to start with Episode 2. Tell me in the reviews what you think about these short snip bits.

And as always have a nice day, night or whatever in between.


	2. Mother's Day Bonus

Hey guys, thought I'd put out a short story in memory of Mother's day. Hope you all didn't forget it and if you did… good luck to you man.

Like last time I won't give much detail to the characters, so make up your own image in your head.

But I don't want to make a big thing out of it so I hope you'll enjoy it and please let me know how you liked it. Happy Mother's day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike was on his way home from a biking trip in the Kleftos Meadows. He was away from home for over a month now to see all the sights that Vindicta had to offer but he was excited to see his mother again.

Their father had passed away not long after Mike's birth and his mom, an anthro Leavanny lived in their small hut in the middle of a forest. Their house was built by his parents with his mother creating a roof of huge leafs that are held together by his mother's threads. She was an expert at crafting and knitting which helped out a lot in raising Mike.

But all over the years, Mike's mother was getting lonely, her son was a traveler and she didn't object to him wanting to see the world. But if she'd get it her way, she would keep her son at home and spoil him all the time.

Mike stood in front of the wooden entrance door and took a deep relieved breath as he opened it.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called out into the small little house, being overjoyed with seeing it in the exact same way he left it one month ago.

Mike's mother stood in the kitchen preparing lunch for her son's homecoming. Her feelers perked up and an overjoyed smile crossed her face as she heard her son entering.

She dropped the wooden spoon she used to stir up the meal and skipped out into the hallway energetically greeting her son with a bear hug. "Mike! My baby is back home!" she sighed in relief as she pressed her voluptuous body against her son. His face was immediately buried in her enormous breasts making him gasp for air.

"I'm happy to see you too mom." But he knew how excessive his mom could be and he gently hugged her back. Her leaf covered body smelled of lavender and her motherly figure was still as softly huggable as ever.

Tears welled up in her eyes and the grasp on her son tightened even more. "You have no idea how much I missed you Mikey. I was worried to death something could have happened to my darling son."

"Hehe mom, stop calling me these cutesy names, I'm an adult now." He chuckled, brushing off his mother's worries. "Besides, I'm okay. Look at me." He stood in front of her and presented his body.

His mother's face went pale as she inspected him. "Oh my baby! What happened to you?" she looked worried sick.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I'm fine. Oh." Mike looked down at his body and noticed that his jeans had ripped around one of his knees and he was lightly bleeding. At some point during the bike trip he must have scraped his knee somewhere.

"This is unacceptable! I will start surgery immediately." She raised her finger in a commanding tone and pushed her son into the bedroom where she kept antiseptic and needles.

"Mom, it's really not a big deal."

"She glared at him as she forcefully pushed him to sit on the bed and spread the antiseptic on the wound.

"Ouch." Mike flinched shortly.

"See? If it wasn't bad, it wouldn't hurt you." She grumbled stubbornly and carefully treated her son's wound.

Mike wanted to get angry at her, but he looked into her face and noticed that she looked sad and lonely. "Mom is everything alright? You look a bit sad." He put his hand on her shoulder and gently looked into her trembling eyes.

Tears started to roll down her chin and she clung onto him in a tight embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

With a confused look, Mike carefully wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Please don't leave again Mikey." She sobbed "I don't want to lose you too! I love you so much, if anything happened to you I…I…" she bawled just at the thought of it and hopped onto his lap, embracing Mike tightly. Body almost squished him with the emotional way she held onto him.

"Mom." He softly whispered in realization at how scared she was about losing him. "I didn't know that I made you worry about me that much." He sorrowfully looked into her tearing eyes. "if it means this much to you, I'll stay here with you. I will take care of you." He cupped her cheek softly and smiled at her.

"Oh baby!" she exclaimed with joy as she eagerly pressed her lips against those of her son. Mike was overwhelmed at the feeling of her firm lips. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but the way his mother kissed him, outmatched any girl he ever dated.

"Oh no, what have I done? Please Mikey don't hate me, I'm a terrible mother." She blushed heavily and hid her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment.

Mike smiled at her pulling her closer. He initiated another kiss and his mother's feelers fluttered with excitement. A strand of saliva connected them as they deliriously parted lips. "You are the best mother I could ever ask for." He smiled warmly making her blush shyly.

Their kiss took on a new form. Instead of gingerly pressing their lips together, their tongues now swirled around in each other's mouth. Mike's mother ruffled her son's hair to excel the excitement that emanated from their wild make out session. Her hips ground up against his and the desire to finally have sex with her offspring grew ever stronger.

Mike felt the same and he ripped open his mother's leafs from her bust. Her erotic breasts sprang into view and Mike's eyes were glued to his mother's sexy busty body.

Her face was glowing red with lust and she gazed down at her obviously entranced son. "Hihi what are you waiting for Mikey? It's not the first time you sucked on them." She giggled girlishly making Mike blush tremendously at being caught staring.

"I love you, mom." He smirked before he latched onto one of her golden nipples.

"Oh Mikey!" she moaned as her son lavished her breast with his tongue. Her mind went blank and she instinctively held onto the back of Mike's head to keep him in place. He lovingly lapped her sensitive nipple while he caressed the other breast with his hand, gently massaging it.

"Mikey, you are doing so good… haaa… mama is so proud." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took in her son's caresses. Her groin involuntarily rubbed against his lap and her womanhood stroked his rock hard erection through his pants.

"I'm not going to come alone Mikey!" she moaned with all her strength and pushed him down onto the bed.

Mike was taken aback by her sudden domination "Did I do something naughty mom?" he teased her cockily.

His mother smiled down at him with a lusty smile "Yes you did Mikey." She pulled down his trousers and revealed his rock hard member. "You made mama all hot and bothered and you didn't even give her a chance to return the favor." She whined lustily as she rubbed her fingers across her slit.

She held up her nectar covered fingers "See what you did to mommy?" she was moaning sexily and straddled his lap. "Let mommy take care of you from now on." She cooed as her pussy loomed over his towering member.

Mike gulped audibly and prepared himself for the impact. But nothing could have prepared him for this. At once, his mom slammed down onto his member and devoured him whole. The nectar made her love tunnel incredibly slippery and arousing.

"Oh baby, I completely forgot how amazing it felt to have a cock inside." She babbled in trance at the intense feeling of her son's shaft inside of her. Her hips gyrated around his lap, making sure to rub all of her walls thoroughly with his dick.

"There you go Mikey baby." She muttered under her breath "You're making mommy take on your shape." She bit her lip as she stared down at her son who grabbed onto the sheets trying to not cum immediately.

"It's okay baby, mommy is here. You can come anytime you want to. And if you cum, I will as well." She leaned down and whispered into his ear sensually, sending shivers through his body.

With another lusting smile she started humping Mike, pumping her hips up and down while skewering herself on his cock. Her pussy engulfed his entire member and the constantly increasing nectar made for an incredibly stimulating lubricant.

Mike's mother was lost in trance as her hips rhythmically slammed down onto her son. No clear thought was left inside her head, only lust for Mike.

"Mom! I love you!" Mike pressed out as his climax was nearing. "I will never leave you alone ever again! I will take care of you!" he yelled as he grabbed onto her busty hips to slam into her even deeper.

"Aaaaahhh Mikey!" she moaned in ecstasy and leaned down to capture Mike's lips in another lewd deep kiss.

Their hips slammed together noisily in a wet slapping sound and both of their orgasms drew near.

"Mom, I'm coming!"

"Me too baby!" Her pussy throbbed as the stimulation grew too strong even for her.

Their hips sped up for the last sprint and with one hefty thrust against the entrance of her uterus, Mike shot out his cum into her belly. His semen filled her and some drops even flowed out of her completely filled pussy, mixing together with her own fluids that came forth from her orgasm.

Their bodies went stiff and after their climax calmed down, they plopped onto the bed next to each other, panting heavily.

"You were amazing Mikey baby." His mother cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I could say the same to you, mom." He smiled warmly at her and pulled her close.

"So…" she shyly looked up at him "You will really stay with me and let me take care of you?"

"That's what I promised." He embraced her lovingly.

"Forever?"

"Forever!"

She smiled contently "In that case, there are going to be a few rules set in place. No biking, no climbing and nothing that could hurt you." She started listing.

Mike rolled his eyes at her overbearing.

She giggled "I'm just joking." She cuddled up to him "But seriously, please be careful out there Mikey baby." She looked into his eyes worriedly.

"You never change, do you?"

"Do you want me to Mikey?" She looked at him teasingly with half lidded eyes and moved her face closer to his.

"No, don't you ever change mom." He said softly as he loving embraced his mother in another kiss. "Happy Mother's day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's that for this bonus story. I hope you enjoyed it.

If there are any mothers out there reading this…umm…happy Mother's Day…I guess. Okay that's awkward, moving on.

But seriously I hope you all liked this little snip bit and please tell me what you think about this chapter and the Holiday bonus series as a whole in the reviews.

And as always I wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.


	3. Summer Holiday Bonus

Hey everyone. Hope you had a nice summer so far. Well, depending if it is summer at the time you read this.

Anyways, since my schedule recently changed and the next full on chapter is going to come out next week, I thought I'd tide you over with a summer holiday special.

This one is going to be a tiny bit different than the last 2 in that I'll use characters from the main series this time. In this case, from the Blaziken story in Episode 2 so I'd recommend you read that first to get some context to some of the characters. Shameless plug, am I right?

Hope you guys will enjoy it and I hope you're having an awesome summer break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scarlet and Henry were lazing around the pool of their resort, sweat running down their bodies. The sun was smashing down on Kabakas in a recent heatwave that hit the islands.

Scarlet, the anthropomorphic Blaziken and Henry the young man who took a vacation on Kabakas, had been dating for about a month now. The busty Blaziken was mad about her newfound boyfriend and showered him with attention.

"Mmmmmh Henry!" Scarlet moaned as she rode on top of Henry's lap. Her pussy was stuffed with the cock of her lover. They were entangled on a deckchair near the pool as Scarlet shook her hips on top of his.

"Yes Henry! Make me cum again!" she cradled his head as he grabbed at her ass and thrust up into her.

"Scarlet, I'm cumming!" Henry wrapped his arms tightly around her as her wet pussy gobbled up his length.

"YES! YEEEEEEEEESS!" Scarlet yelled as she felt Henry's seed fill her up. Her pussy clamped down on him as she reached her climax as well and covered Henry's lap with her juices.

Her body slumped down onto his and she panted into his chest. "That was the most intense one yet, baby." She hummed happily. Slowly she was able to raise her head again and pressed her lips softly onto his.

"For me too, babe." He answered as he hugged her and combed her white hair. Scarlet giggled and snuggled against him.

"Actually, I'm pretty sweaty right now. How about I get us something to drink?" Henry asked.

"That sounds perfect, my throat is pretty dry by now." Scarlet noted as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Just wait here and I'll get us something from the beach bar."

Scarlet reluctantly got off him and sat down in the deck chair next to the one they were sitting on. "Okay, but don't take too long okay baby? Love you!"

"Love you too, babe." He said as he gave her a short peck on the lips before making his way down from the hotel to the beach.

Palm trees and thick bushes went along the plastered walkway with stairs leading down to the coast.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled.

Henry turned his head to look at the source of the noise.

Girly giggles emanated from the thicket.

"Is anyone there?" Henry asked as he walked closer toward the bushes. He leaned in to see who was hiding in there but that quickly changed when 2 pairs of furry arms grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"What the f… mmmmppff!" Henry was silenced by a furry hand shutting his mouth. He was rendered immobile as he was pressed against a palm tree.

"Missed us?"

Henry immediately knew who he was dealing with. A Minun and Plusle were gazing up at him in lust as they pinned him against the palm tree. Despite struggling, Henry couldn't break free from their grip.

"You had a lot of fun with little Scarlet didn't you?" The Minun asked as she teasingly pressed her body against his, her C cup breasts scraping against his bare chest.

Henry's eyes widened as he felt the two girls pressing their bikini clad bodies against him from either side.

"You know…" the red bunny Pokémon walked her fingers over his chest. "…we've watched you and Scarlet for a while now, and we have to say we are a bit jealous of her."

Henry shook her hand off his mouth. "What do you want from me?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Oh not much, just you." The blue bunny said as she giggled and stroked her fingers over his abs. "You see, if you do us at least this once, we will leave you and Scarlet alone. But we are just too curious to see how good you really are."

"I don't even know your names." He scuffed in defiance.

"Man, you are feisty. But for the sake of keeping it simple, why don't we just stick to Red and Blue?" the Plusle whispered huskily.

Henry took a glance at each girl. "So if I have sex with you this once, you will finally leave me and Scarlet alone?"

"Promise, sugar." The Minun smirked, satisfied that they get what they want.

"Okay, you got a deal."

The bunny girls giggled as they let off their grip on him and instead slid down his body, kneeling in front of him. They pulled down his swimming trunks, revealing his erect cock.

The girls' jaw dropped as they laid their eyes on his massive length. "OMG this is the thing that Scarlet gets to work with? I'm so jealous." The Minun gasped with saliva building up in her mouth.

"Seems you are excited about this after all, huh Henry?" the Plusle smirked up at him as he averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Don't sulk, we will make this amazing for all of us." Red smiled devilishly as she let her tongue hang out and sloppily slid it up his length from the base to the top. Henry squirmed as the bunny girl covered his cock in her saliva and moaned against it.

"We will make you feel reeeaaallly good, trust us." Blue chuckled and peppered the red swollen tip with her kisses, occasionally lapping at the head.

"Sweet Arceus!" Henry moaned as Red and Blue gave him head. The girls licked his shaft from either side, their tongues meeting and making out around his cock. They both started rubbing their sexes as their faces were flush with desire.

They both moved up to the tip where their tongues could fully meet and slide around Henry's tip. His hips instinctively thrust forward, fucking the tight space between the girls' lips. The girls moaned around his girth and eagerly rubbed their pussies through the thin fabric of their bikini bottoms.

"HRRRNNGH!" Henry groaned as his dick twitched and shot out his load. Quickly the girls got in front of him and caught what they could in their mouths but the majority landed on the grass.

"Oh damn, what a waste." Blue sulked with a cum stained face.

"Don't worry Blue, he seems to have even more in him." Red smirked as she pointed at the still erect penis. The girls smirked up at him smugly.

Henry blushed embarrassedly "I hate to admit it, but you girls are pretty good." He pouted.

"That's what we like to hear." Blue smiled happily as she licked the cum from her lips. She got up and put her hands against the palm tree, pulling aside her bikini bottom and exposing her wet furry pussy to him. It looked tight and was pulsating invitingly. "Come on and take your reward for your honesty, big boy." She shook her hips sensually. Henry swallowed audibly and grabbed her soft hips. Her butt was way tinier than Scarlets but was extremely firm. A blue minus adorned her right butt cheek.

"What are you waiting for, I want you inside of me already!" Blue demanded with a red blushing face. Her breath was ragged and told of her excitement.

Henry was breathing heavily as he leaned over Blue and thrust his hips forward and entered her tight pussy.

"HAAAAA FINALLY!" Blue gasped as she was filled up to the entrance of her womb with Henry's dick. She pushed her hips back against his to shove his cock deeper inside of her until it was fully engulfed.

"My Arceus it feels SOOO GOOOOOD!" Blue moaned as Henry pumped into her.

Red meanwhile wanted to get in on the action and crawled underneath Blue. She licked her lips as she opened the string of Blue's bikini top.

"Red what are…nyaa… you doing?" Blue looked down at her questioningly as she panted.

Red smirked before she started to suck on Blue's nipple.

"AAAH! Red! If you do that right now I'm gonna… HAAAA… I'M GONNA... HYAAAAAAAA!"

"HRRRNGHH!" Henry shot ropes of cum into Blue's snatch as her walls clamped down on his cock from her climax. Her body quivered in pleasure as she was filled to the brim with semen.

"Hoooh so good." Blue sighed as she let Henry's cock slide out of her and sunk to the ground.

"My turn!" Red called out as she leaned her back against the palm tree and presented her dripping wet pussy.

Henry caught his breath from his last climax. "Man, you guys are horny like rabbits."

The girls in response only gave him a deadpan look.

"Oh…right." He realized as he walked towards Red and prepared for his third round.

Red looked down anxiously as Henry lined up his cock with her entrance. "Seriously, Scarlet is so lucky."

"I'm actually luckier to have her." He admitted shyly.

"Yeah, I bet, Scarlet is pretty cute. Shame that she wouldn't be okay with sharing you." Red sulked. She used the moment of surprise to press her lips against Henry's. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and licked his. A string of saliva connected them as she parted. "I'll just have to settle with this." She giggled before she grabbed his cock and inserted it herself.

"MMMMMHHHAAA!" she moaned into Henry's mouth as she once again locked lips with him.

Henry, driven by his carnal desires, lifted up Red by her butt and pinned her against the tree. He slammed into her as their tongues collided.

"Damn, Red! You're so soft inside!"

"Glad you like it." Red smiled as she cupped Henry's cheeks.

The red bunny was penetrated over and over as her body was pinned against the palm tree.

"Nyaahaaa! Henry, fuck me harder, deeper!" She moaned, shaking her hips to further their connection.

"Red! I'm so close!"

"Me too, fill me up Henry!"

Henry's hips shook rapidly. His cock slamming into her hard as their bodies collided.

"HAAAAAAA!" Red tightly embraced Henry as she came. Her juices sprayed out onto Henry's crotch.

Henry sat down with her as his seed shot into her love tunnel. He panted heavily as Red sat down on his lap her face tightly nuzzling his shoulder. Blue crawled up from the side as well and the two girls cuddled up to him.

"Thanks, Henry. We really needed that." Blue whispered happily.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice." He pouted.

"Didn't seem like that when you pounded me." Red giggled.

Henry blushed as he remembered what he just did. "Not a word to Scarlet, is that clear?" he scolded them.

"Not a word!" Red made a motion as if she zipped her mouth shut.

"Not from me either." Blue threw in.

"Alright, in that case I have to say… this was fucking amazing. Not as good as Scarlet. But still amazing." He sighed in relief.

The girls pressed their cheeks to his from either side, nuzzling him with their soft fur.

Later, Henry brought some drinks back to the pool where Scarlet was worriedly waiting for him. "Henry, where have you been so long?" she yelled in relief as she jumped into his arms.

Henry blushed embarrassedly. "Well, I've been… held up."

"The bunny girls got you?" Scarlet brought out dryly.

Henry gulped and looked at her in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"Those girls are like bloodhounds. Once they're onto someone they don't stop until they get it. So I understand." Suddenly she drew her claws and held them against Henry's throat and spoke in a stern tone "As long as that was the one and only time and I am the only one you actually love!"

Henry sweated nervously "Of course, of course, you are the only one for me, Scarlet."

She smiled satisfied "Glad you feel the same. But now…" she dipped her finger in one of the sugary drinks and spread it across her breasts "…you need to prove it to me so I can stop being jealous."

Henry immediately got hard from seeing her glazed breasts glisten with the sweet drink "Damn, I love you!" he said as he pounced her to the ground and started licking her cleavage.

"Haaa... you better do, baby!" she moaned as she cradled his head in her breast and giggled. And if he ever messed up again, she would let him feel it. And that my friends, we call love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't want to drag this epilogue out for too long so I'm just gonna say that I hope you enjoyed it and that you have had or still have a nice summer.

I just wanted to make this little snip bit of a story to pretty much fill up the time to the next full on chapter of the main series and thus it had a little bit less of a plot than normally. The real next chapter, I will try to finish this weekend and get back into my usual publishing schedule.

Anyways, if you liked it please follow me or the story and leave me a review to let me know how you liked it.

And as always I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	4. Father's Day Bonus

Eyyyyy guess who's a month late for father's day? This guy.

But yeah, the timing on father's day really was bad enough that I completely missed it. But I am no sexist. So here is the very, very late father's day bonus. So…umm… happy father's day.

Are there even any dad's reading this stuff? I dunno. Seriously sorry though that I missed the real thing.

But anyways I hope you'll like it anyways. Just as in my previous bonuses I won't give too much detail on the characters so just imagine them to look the way you want. Leave a review, follow or favorite if you enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalayda City has a lot to offer to young people. There are arenas of all kinds, the largest shopping districts around and most popularly: the nightclubs. One of said clubs was the dance club "Rare Candy". Our story begins late at night, when the colorful lights of the club go up and the beat of the music turns up to full blast.

"I'd like to have one Pika Colada please!" a young girl around her teens came up to the bar, she was clearly not drunk yet but her cheeks already had a small tint of red in them.

"Sure thing!" the barkeeper said politely as he started mixing the drink for the girl.

She leaned over the bar and chatted up the barkeeper. "It's my first night out alone. I can't believe my dad finally lets me go out on my own. I'm so excited! All my friends told me this club would be amazing, and they weren't lying! This is awesome! Isn't it?!"

The barkeeper shrugged it off, he was used to overexcited teens at his bar "If you say so. The club sure is popular." He said as he finished the drink and placed it in front of the slightly ditzy girl.

"Thank yoooooouuu." She giggled as she sipped on the cocktail.

Her excited quips quickly garnered the attention of a lot of other people in the club. This girl was quite the looker and several interested boys were gazing her way.

Until finally one of the guys approached her.

"Hey there." He said as he lazily leaned on the bar table.

"Not interested." The girl said coldly rejecting him.

"Oh come on, can I at least have your name before you reject me?"

"It's Mika, now get lost."

But the boy was persistent, he shimmied closer to Mika until he almost was arm to arm with her. "Mika huh? That's a pretty name. Now what is a rare candy like you doing in the Rare Candy so late at night?"

"Mostly rejecting guys with terrible pickup lines." She replied snarky as she continued to sip on her drink.

The boy looked a little bit annoyed but kept going "And she's funny too, eh?" he chuckled "You know, you and me we'd make a great pair. Dancing, drinking, making out later?" he laid his arm on her shoulder.

Mika looked at the hand on her shoulder but kept totally calm "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She chuckled.

"Do what? We're young, we're both seemingly free and I want to spend a nice time with you. How about we go back to my place and get to know each other better?"

Mika set down her drink and smiled "One."

"One? What do you mean one? One minute? I can last much longer baby, don't worry." The boy continued his sleazy flirting and slid his hand down her back.

"Two." She continued counting.

"Hey, baby we had a bad start. Maybe I wasn't direct enough." He grabbed her ass and leaned towards her cheek. "I can give you the best fuck you ever had."

A devious grin formed on Mika's lips. "Three."

"Fine, you can count to three, big deal. Come on, let's …" the boy stopped talking as a strong big hand grabbed his shoulder.

The boy turned around annoyed. "Hey, what's your problem don't you see I'm talking to the lad…urgh."

An anthro Nidoking with purple skin and a leather jacket stood before him and lifted him up by his neck. He stood more than 2 meters high and had a large purple horn on his forehead. And he didn't look happy.

"Who are you?" the boy spoke with a trembling voice.

Mika stood up from her bar stool and crossed her arms. "May I introduce you? This is my dad." She giggled.

The boy gulped audibly.

The Nidoking stared at the boy in anger. "So, what was it you said about giving my daughter the best fuck of her life?" his voice was booming and menacing.

"Sir, it has to be a misunderstanding here hehe."

"Nidoking used Sucker Punch."

"What." The boy's face was met with the fist of the Nidoking before he was smashed into the ground. He groaned as he quickly lost consciousness.

The barkeeper looked on in with a wide open mouth.

Mika's father put down a bundle of Pokédollars on the bar table. "You didn't see anything."

"O…Okay." The barkeeper stuttered nervously.

"Mika, let's leave."

"Gladly." Mika proudly flicked her hair before she wrapped her arms around her father's right side and left the club.

On the way back home Mika excitedly told her dad about her night.

"And the music was so awesome, the whole club was dancing and the lightshow was incredible!" she swarmed in a slight hint of drunkenness.

"Hrmph." Mika's father responded only with grumbling.

"Hey, don't be such a stick in the mud, daddy." Mika sulked as she hugged her father's strong muscly arm.

"Sorry that I'm not that happy when yet another idiot guy wanted to get his dirty hands on you."

Mika smiled with a slightly drunken expression "Well, I got you to protect me, so I'm not worried in the least."

"But what if I'm not anymore?"

"But you always are you dumbo!" Mika giggled, eliciting a smile from her dad.

"*sigh* You're terrible Mika." The way taller Nidoking put his hands on his daughter's head and ruffled her hair.

Mika smiled happily through the rough petting she was used to from her dad.

"I'm sorry I'm such a party pooper."

"No worries dad. I know you do it because you care." Mika hugged her father tightly as he continued to pet her and smiled proudly.

Suddenly they both looked up at the sky as the clouds grew thicker and it started to rain.

Mika hugged her arms as it began to get cold and her hair started to get wet. She shivered, only having clothes fit for a heated night club.

"Here take this." Mika's dad took off his leather jacket and covered her head with it.

"Oh, thank you, dad. Is it okay though? You're gonna get cold." She looked up at him embarrassedly.

He smiled back down at her. "I'm a Nidoking Mika, I think I'll live." He chuckled as he was left in a black shirt.

Mika blushed at her dad's typical protectiveness and snuggled happily into the large jacket that had his manly smell all over it as the two of them walked home through the rain. Arm in arm.

 **Later at home**

Mika sat on her dad's bed as he scrubbed his head dry with a towel. She fidgeted around as a question plagued her mind.

"Dad?"

He turned to her as he hung the towel around his neck. He was topless and his bulky, muscled body still glistened with the rainwater. "Yes Mika, what is it?"

"Why did mom leave us?"

His gaze turned sad. "Mika…" he kneeled down in front of her "Well, she decided that she wasn't happy to be together with a Pokémon."

"But why? You are the best dad ever." Mika sulked.

"I could have probably been Arceus and she wouldn't have wanted me. And now she decided that she wants to be with one of her own kind."

Mika looked into her dad's eyes as he kneeled in front of her. They were the kindest and most caring ones she ever knew. Her mother didn't deserve him. "Do you feel lonely sometimes?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I still have you, Mika." He smiled genuinely as he ruffled his daughter's hair, making her smile in return.

"I meant in another way, dad." She held his hand to her cheek.

"What way?"

"Do you think I could… take mom's place?" she blushed heavily.

Her father looked at her confused "Mika, what are you…" He was stopped as Mika pulled his mouth to hers with the towel around his neck. Lustily, she nipped at his mouth and planted soft, loving kisses on his lips.

The Nidoking's eyes shot open as their lips pressed together, exchanging sloppy, wet kisses.

Mika pulled him onto the bed so he was looming over her and their bodies, wet from the rain, rubbed against each other.

As they parted, Mika was lost in trance as she looked up at her confused father and giggled.

"Mika? What are you doing?"

She continued to giggle girlishly "Why do you think I rejected all those guys before?"

"But, but I'm your father."

"I don't care! You were more of a gentleman to me than anyone else before."

He blushed heavily "B…But…"

Mika cupped his cheeks and looked up at him lustily "Don't you want me, daddy." She used puppy eyes and was flush with want for her dad.

He gulped as he restrained his lustful thoughts.

Mika smiled knowingly and removed her top revealing her supple breasts. She smirked up at him as he gazed at her body.

Mika leaned up and whispered into her father's ear "I'll let you do anything you want with me." She lifted up her skirt and revealed her stained panties.

This drove her dad over the edge and he slammed his lips against hers. Mika immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, yes daddy!" muffled moans escaped her mouth as she kissed him deeply. Her tongue struggled to fight against his bigger one but she managed to snake it into his hot mouth.

During their make out session, Mika unbuttoned her father's trousers and freed his enormous, scaly cock. Mika gasped as she found it standing fully erect. It was as thick as her arm and almost as long even.

"Are you really ready for this Mika?" her father asked worriedly.

"If mom could take it, then I'm ready as well."

Her dad was unsure as he stroked her cheek caringly.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, dad. I want you. No one else but you." She shoved down her panties and presented her comparatively tiny slit to him.

The Nidoking smiled and placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. He wrapped his arms around Mika's back and lined up his massive cock with her pussy.

Slowly, he wrenched open her entrance as he spread her widely. Mika pressed her face into his shoulder as the head of his dick made its way inside of her.

The nubs on the surface of her dad's cock made Mika shudder with pleasure. Every fold inside of her was rubbed oh so good and she was slowly filled up to the fullest. As it went as far as it could go, Mika and her father panted into each other's ears, covered in sweat and rainwater.

Their eyes met and their lips quickly found each other in a lust filled kiss.

"You're so big." Mika chuckled as she got accustomed to her father's length.

"I tried to warn you." He smirked back as he rubbed his horned forehead against hers.

"Totally worth it. I love you, dad." She cooed as she rubbed her forehead against his as well.

"I love you too, Mika. Let's finish what we started." he said as he started to withdraw his cock from her wide open snatch and shortly before he popped out of her he slammed back inside.

Mika moaned and wrapped arms and legs around her father to withstand the immense pleasure he gave her. His scaly member started to slide in and out of her quicker and quicker due to her slippery fluids. He hammered against the back of her love tunnel and hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Mika moaned as she tightly hugged her dad. She loved being fucked so deeply and his thick girth hit every place that felt amazing.

For him it was unimaginably amazing as well. The Nidoking clenched his teeth as his daughter's love tunnel warped snugly around his shaft. "Mika, I'm going to…" He was interrupted as she pulled his lips onto hers once more.

"Me too daddy! Fill me with your love!" she moaned as she was impaled rapidly.

Burying his dick deep within her depths, Mika's father shot an immense load into her, making her arch her back and let out a silent scream. Cum and juices flooded out of her pussy and onto the bed.

The Nidoking held her tight throughout her orgasm as he shot burst after burst until he was finished. Mika was speechless and her body shook in pleasure.

He pulled out of her and laid her onto the bed gently. "Mika are you alright?"

She giggled and nuzzled her dad's chest. "Tell me, how good was I?"

Relieved that she was alright he ruffled her hair "Better than anyone I've ever had before."

Mika was overjoyed and sighed happily "Same here."

The duo cuddled up on the bed and pulled the sheets over them. Their bodies embraced in a warm hug and they felt exactly like a newlywed couple.

After a moment of blissful silence Mika remembered something. "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

"What is it, Mika?"

Mika crawled up to her dad's face and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Happy Father's Day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha! I found a McDonald's with WiFi not too far from my hotel! Woooo!

But all that trouble aside, I want to again apologize for missing father's day. Well, I didn't exactly miss it, I spent the day hiking with my dad, drinking beer and talking about life and women and such. We had a great day. But I meant that I forgot to write up something for the day itself and thus missed the upload with all the stuff happening lately and all.

I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. If you did, please leave a review, follow and/or favorite.

And until the next time I post, I wish you all a good night, day or anything in between.


	5. Halloween Bonus

**Happy Halloween everybody! It has been a while hasn't it? A new holiday special. It's about time I get back to this because it really is something I really enjoy because for a short story, I get full control over what I want to write. Not that I don't enjoy writing out requested scenario, but having that extra edge, is really satisfying in a way. And lucky for me, there will be several holiday specials coming up with Christmas, New Years and eventually Valentine's Day.**

 **As usual, these stories will not feature too many details about the characters, so make them up in your head however you want them to look body-wise at least.**

 **But I don't want to babble on anymore, so let's get right into it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Homunculi village celebrated Halloween almost as much as some cities celebrate Christmas.

The streets are decorated with rows of Jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, skeletons and replicas of disfigured Pokémon. Just right for the already haunting appeal of the hidden, foggy, gothic village.

But there was one place where all the joy of the holiday culminated. During this time of October, the Lord of Homunculi, Lord James Hampton, opened the gates of his precious mansion for the yearly Halloween costume party.

Just as many other humans and Pokémon, I was lured in by the haunting music and joyous celebrations. Me? My name is Clark. I am that one person at the party that always stands by himself. Not because I don't enjoy conversations, but because I'm very reluctant to start a conversation with strangers.

I really enjoy it here at the Lord's mansion. The ghost Pokémon making their circles around the chandeliers, the food, the music, the banter of the other guests. Everything was so lively and everyone wore their finest outfits and costumes. Me, myself, went as something pretty simple. Count Dracula. Not the most creative one, I know, but a classic.

I wish I actually was a vampire though. I think I'd be much braver then. But instead I was here, leaning against a wall with a glass of punch in my hand, sipping it every once in a while.

I looked across the masses of people who used the wide open hall as a dancefloor when I looked to the edge of the crowd. In the further out circle, I saw a girl that apparently wore a pumpkin patterned dress. It was orange colored with a black face painted onto it with a puffy skirt and equally puffy shoulders. She had tied a dark green ribbon into her hair. Long ones that made it look like they were her overly long tendrils.

I was struck by her beauty. She was quietly watching the crowd just like me with her shimmering, innocent looking eyes. She was rubbing her shoulders awkwardly, since she seemed to be very shy as well to strike up a conversation with someone.

As I stared, her eyes darted over to me. Her adorable face presented itself to me as our eyes met. I was frozen in place when she threw me a shy smile. Little dimples formed on her lips and her cheeks turned a light rose as she sheepishly waved at me.

I awkwardly waved back to her as I felt my drink slip out of my hands. It was too late. I dropped it on the floor, soaking the carpet and making a few people look at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm gonna clean this up." I waved my hands in defense looking around for a tissue or mob.

But at the moment I pulled out one of my own fabric tissues, there was already a Gothitelle, apparently the maid of the house, kneeling down to wipe up the stain. She shot a little annoyed glance up at me.

"You need to watch out more, young man. You can't dirty my darling's. Umm… I mean the Lord's house that way." She blushed slightly as she got rid of the stain.

"Darling?" I asked curiously.

She looked away from me embarrassedly "J…Just be more careful okay?" she said as she quickly disappeared in the crowd.

I looked across the room at the girl in the puffy dress. She giggled at what just happened to me. I thought I'd try to be funny and comically rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

This made her giggle even more and she blushed a bit. This girl that I didn't even know, fascinated me already and I was drawn to her.

From the distance, she pointed out to me that I should follow her, before she walked out of the room and into the backyard where the royal garden was.

I gulped. Should I follow her? Did she somehow actually like me? I'd have to find out myself. I put together all my will and made my way towards the royal garden. I wanted to finally break out of my box and make my first move on someone new.

After I pushed through the crowd and entered the garden I couldn't find the girl anywhere. The only thing I saw before me was a hedge maze that covered half the garden. Why did I have a feeling that that was exactly where she went?

I entered the maze to find the way to the center. Luckily, I remembered an old trick for solving a maze. You just move along the left or right wall until you reach an opening. I mean the wall has to end somewhere right?

With this trick I found the center. A large fountain stood in the middle of it and the girl in the pumpkin costume sat there, expecting me. My heart was starting to pump more than usual. I've never really been that good with girls. I was scared to mess up but as I saw her gentle smile I relaxed a bit.

"Hey there, you actually found me. I was worried that I hid too well. Hehehe." Her laughter was adorable. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I don't mean to tease. I'm Chel." She shyly reached out her hand to me. It was soft and smooth, but somehow had a surface that reminded me of a leaf.

I was staring at her awkwardly trying to think of something to say. I was captured by her beautiful eyes that shimmered almost as much as the fountain behind her. "H…Hi, my name is Clark. Great party huh?"

"Well, if you say so…" she said slightly sad. But quickly she threw me a weak smile and patted to the seat next to her, telling me to sit down.

"Why? Don't you like parties?"

"Well, you saw me before… I'm not really good at socializing." She shrugged her shoulders while dragging her feet over the ground.

I looked at the stars above us in understanding and sighed "That makes us two."

"Really, but you looked like a cute guy that would get along well with girls." She spoke without thinking. My heart jumped at her sudden compliment and I looked at her in shock.

"SORRY! Oh I don't know what I'm saying!"

"I…It's really not a big deal. Don't worry about it." Internally I was super self-conscious right now. Did she just call me cute? I've never had a girl call me that before.

I tried to make a counter compliment to make her feel less awkward around me. "W…Well, I really like your dress. It suits you really well."

She looked over at me with less embarrassment but instead a friendly smile. "Umm… it's actually not a dress not exactly at least. I'm a Gourgheist, this is outfit is basically a part of my body. I just thought nobody would notice anyways so why dress up, right? It fooled you anyways." She smiled cheekily with her shoulders perking up cutely. Never have I ever met a girl that sweet before.

I wanted this girl to like me and tried to joke around some more "Well, I fooled you as well. This is actually not an outfit either! I really am a vampire!" I said in a spooky, menacing voice.

Chel laughed at my antics "Oh no! Please, Count Dracula, don't suck the chlorophyll out of me!" She took on a damsel in distress pose.

"Too bad for you! I am a vegan vampire. Your chlorophyll is mine!" I pulled her close to me while she kept laughing. I brought my mouth to her neck as a joke and started to lick and suck on it.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and instead Chel grew tense. Her body jerked up a bit as I lightly nipped on the nape of her neck. Her hands were gripping the bench tightly and her breath grew slightly labored. "Mmmmmhhh, yes… suck on my neck."

My eyes looked up at hers. They were dazed and looked at me weirdly. "Did I do something wrong, Chel?" I asked obliviously.

"Huh? Ahhh! Sorry, I…I…" She realized what happened and blushed deeply. "Please forget the way I was acting right now. I was being weird again!"

"But what was that? Did I hurt you?"

Her blush deepened "N…No, you didn't it just… it felt good." She basically whispered the last part but I could still make it out. I blushed at the thought.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly "So… you liked it?"

She looked at me embarrassedly and nodded.

"Well then… umm…" I slowly inched closer to her again and gently touched the skin of her neck.

"Clark what are you… mmmmhhh." She moaned as I started to nip on her neck again. Making sure to use my tongue and lips carefully. Chel shivered under my ministrations and her fingers turned white from how tight she gripped the bench.

I looked up to face her again with an awkward smile on my face "You said you liked it… so I thought… *smack*" I was interrupted by a gentle pair of lips touching mine.

I was blushing deeply when I noticed that Chel had just kissed me. My blood boiled and in the heat of the moment I picked her up just to lay her down on the soft grass again.

As if by instinct, we drew our lips apart and explored each other's mouths with our tongues. We kissed madly, our bodies warming each other.

We parted and cupped each other's face with our hooded eyes locked. "What happened?" She asked me with a delirious gaze.

"I don't know, but it felt… amazing." I said with the Gourgheist underneath me.

Chel looked at my lips, wanting me to kiss her again. She was apparently enjoying this just as much as me. "Do you want to keep going?"

"As if you had to ask." I said unusually self-confident. Maybe the first kiss I ever had got to my head.

I pressed my lips to hers again, tasting those sweet lips again. In a sudden spur of bravery, I decided to grope her. I cupped her breasts in my hands and rubbed them through the natural fabric of her dress.

Chel enjoyed my caresses and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me more into the kiss. Our hot tongues intertwined and rubbed together, making both of us moan in love and pleasure. The pure thought of giving a girl pleasure made my desire boil up inside of me. Blood pooled into my groin, hardening my excited cock.

Chel looked up at me and blushed when she felt my throbbing erection poke her. We smiled at each other awkwardly.

"I… I'm sorry, I… I just can't…" I stuttered, apologizing for my obvious horniness.

"You don't need to, Clark. I like you. A lot actually. I'm ready for you." Chel whispered into my ear with husky breath.

My lust for her was overwhelming. I couldn't hold back any longer. I flipped up her dress and revealed her bare naked underneath. Her alluring legs led up to an uncovered, slightly wet pussy.

I hugged Chel close to me, with our hips pressing together closely.

"Do it, Clark. Deflower this pumpkin." Normally that line would weird me out, but hearing it from her, somehow made me salivate at the teeth. I opened the fly of my pants and pulled out my upstanding boner.

Without abandon, I started to shove my erect cock into her hungry slit, welcoming me with her slippery juices. Oh my god! It felt like heaven! I didn't anticipate her insides to clamp down on me so quickly but they latched onto every inch of my length as it entered.

Now that I laid in the grass with this girl in this puffy dress it felt like I was fucking an innocent princess. Away from the eyes of the royal family in their own garden.

Lust driving us crazy, Chel and I kissed passionately. I couldn't believe that someone like Chel would actually desire me, the quiet outsider. Then again, we had a lot in common. We were both socially awkward and nervous around others. Maybe because we understood each other in that way, we felt much more confident when we were together.

My hips moved in piston motions, spreading her tight pussy apart. In the heat of the moment, Chel wrapped her legs around my waist, wanting me to pound her harder. And so I did.

My thrusts became harder and more frequent. My juice covered cock slid in easier and easier and made rubbing against her insides that much more pleasurable.

"I don't know how we got to this point, but I love it!" Chel moaned. Sweat was already forming on her forehead and she bit down on her lower lip to bear the pleasure. What a beautiful face of ecstasy she had.

"You look absolutely beautiful like this, Chel!" I panted as our crotches collided with wet, naughty slaps.

She smiled deliriously at me "You look, mmmmmmh so cute too!" she hummed as she stroked my cheek softly. The feeling of her loving touch was making my heart melt. This was more than just lust, but a deeper feeling of connection. I just hope that she felt the same.

I reinvigorated my movements and lifted up Chel's ass from the ground.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as I fucked her harder and harder. From her pleasure riddled face, I could tell that she was close to her climax. I was surprised that I even held out that long for my first time.

With our gazes locked we crashed our lips sloppily together and dipped our tongues in each other's saliva.

My heart was at its breaking point as my blood was pumping rapidly. "Chel! I love you!" I cried without thinking.

But to my surprise… "I love you too Clark. I thought I was the only one feeling it!" Chel cried out in pleasure.

"OH GOD! CHEL!"

"CLARK!"

We exclaimed loudly as we kissed again while I drove my cock into her hard. I felt my cum bubbling up in my balls.

"HHHAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Our screams of orgasm were stifled by our lips and rang out into each other's mouths.

My sperm shot up my shaft and spurted out into Chel's pussy. My cum covered her inner walls in my white color while her cum covered my cock as well and flowed out between us.

We collapsed into the grass exhausted, lying in each other's arms. Chel rested her head on my chest and smiled satisfied. Despite being done with sex my heart was still racing. I just told her that I loved her when we did it. I wondered if it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Umm… Chel?"

"Yeah, Clark?" she smiled up at me as she sighed contently and rubbed her face over my chest.

"The thing that you said when we had… you know. Did you mean that?"

Chel climbed on top of me and crossed her arms on my chest before resting her chin on top of her hands. She looked me deep in the eyes with a slight hint of worry. "Did you?"

I blushed nervously and nodded "Yeah, I did mean it. I know we barely know each other, but I feel this connection to you that I can't even begin to… *smack*" She leaned forward and kissed me gently. Her smile after we parted was one so beaming, that I would never forget it.

"I felt the same. I did mean what I said… my little vampire." She poked my nose before placing a small peck of her lips on it.

I couldn't resist but to hug her tightly. "And you are my pumpkin pie from now on." I whispered and we both chuckled.

We laid in the grass, cuddling for a while before we dressed up again and went back to the party. Chel wrapped her arms around mine adorably and as we got back into the mansion we gathered a lot of attention.

"Woooo! You go dude!"

"Get a room next time! They are sound proof here!"

Me and Chel were cheered on by some other party goers. We both blushed embarrassedly as we realized that our private moment didn't go unnoticed. Several people in the crowd applauded us and gave a toast in our honor.

I looked over to Chel who almost wanted to hide behind me. "Looks like we're the center of attention now."

As I said that, Chel relaxed, looked at me and gave me a lovely smile. "Well, I have to say, I didn't enjoy this party that much before…" she hugged my arm more tightly like she would never let me go. "…but now that I have a date, I think this might not be so bad after all."

I cupped her cheek adoringly. "Happy Halloween, Chel."

"Happy Halloween to you too, Clark."

We kissed and the whole hall erupted into roaring cheers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Happy Halloween everybody. Hope you don't get killed by the Murder Clowns.**

 **So this was it for the Halloween special. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a lovely holiday. If you did enjoy it, please let me know in the reviews. I really appreciate those. Follow and Favorite me and my content and look forward to my upcoming chapters on the main series as well as this next one here on Christmas.**

 **And as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.**


	6. Christmas Bonus

**Welcome to this very special Christmas chapter. This one is going to have a very unique style, fitting the season of course. I know Christmas isn't always great for everyone but I hope that you all will be able to make the best of it.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you'll find some joy in this new story and I wish you all a very happy Christmas time or whatever other holiday you might celebrate this time of year.**

 **If you do enjoy it, I hope you will give me some feedback in the reviews and that you'll consider following and favoring me and my content. But if you don't want to, that's entirely up to you. I just want to entertain.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christmas time was almost over.  
A time that brings everybody closer.  
In Vindcta it is celebrated.  
By some with family, others intoxicated.

But everyone has spread his cheer,  
that only comes this time of year.  
But unbeknownst to everyone.  
There are two people who got the most done.

Since Vindicta became home to a whole species that's new.  
They needed more than just Santa, they needed two.  
For one that served presents to all humankind.  
While the other had to keep the Pokémon in mind.

Far in the north of Glace Tundra they made their home.  
A sanctuary to them to keep them both warm.  
Human Santa was young and new on the job.  
But Pokémon Santa even more so but she tried to keep up.

Yes, you heard right, I said "she" as you heard.  
For Pokémon Santa was a female Delibird.  
The human Santa was a man with a beard.  
Though kept pretty trimmed because it felt itchy and weird.

They lived together near the top of the region.  
And cuddled up at home after Christmas season.  
Human Santa was waiting at home for his partner.  
For his night of gifting presents was already over.

Having spent a lot of time together and working as one,  
it is no wonder how close they've become.  
They even have nicknames in private of course.  
They call themselves lovingly Mr. And Mrs. Clause.

It was storming outside as the white haired man,  
waited with cocoa in a thermos can.  
He stared into the fire of his fireplace,  
worrying about his lover because of the storm she would brace.

"Where is she? I'm starting to feel kinda lonely.  
It's nice that it's warm in here, but without her it doesn't really feel homely."  
Santa sighed with his mug in his hand.  
Looking outside, seeing nothing but frozen land.

But soon enough there was a knock at the door.  
And Mr. Clause's mood turned cheerful when the visitor stepped on the floor.  
It was Mrs. Clause just like him dressed up in her Santa suit,  
but hers came with downy feathers which he found incredibly cute.

She tossed her empty bag for the presents aside.  
Letting out breaths of relief that she was finally inside.  
She was looking exhausted and her breath was labored.  
Between the hot and the cold it was clear which one she favored.

Despite the natural red of her beautiful feathers,  
she still dressed up in full red to avert the gaze of the lechers.  
She wore red gloves all the way up her arms.  
And a red dress with white outlines that also had its charms.

Her legs from the knees down transitioned into talons,  
but especially eye catching were her beautiful mel… eyes.  
She wore a cute Santa head to top off her style,  
and white feathers for hair that made it look wild.

Some frost had collected right within her hair,  
she was shaking and freezing, her breath cold against the warm air.  
Mr. Clause felt bad for her as she stepped out of the snow.  
He walked over to her and first of all handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

She sipped it up quickly and smiled with a shine.  
"That's just what I needed. Thank you my love, now that I'm here, everything is fine."  
She fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
He was overjoyed to see her, to say it lightly.

He warmed her up to melt away the cold.  
She cuddled warmly into him, embracing his hold.  
She nuzzled her face snugly into his chest.  
Coming home to her loved one, it just was the best.

The couple seconds later cuddled up together.  
Both seeking to ignore the cold icy weather.  
Mr. Clause reserved for her a nice comfy place.  
On a fuzzy carpet with a blanket, right next to the fireplace.

Mrs. Clause snuggled right up against his shoulder.  
It was the feeling he craved, the feeling to hold her.  
Her cute little body nestled comfortably against him,  
he indulged in her softness typical for her kin.

"The Pokémon of Vindicta were so thankful and cheery."  
She began to tell in awe, with her eyes getting bleary.  
"Whenever I came, they would explode with tears of joy.  
Some of them didn't even want me to give them a toy."

"They just wished for Santa to come to their door.  
Maybe it's because Pokémon never had this before."  
Mr. Clause listened, enthralled by her tale.  
To see her so happy made him smile without fail.

"I see you had fun, it's always a blast,  
their memories of you must be those which will last."  
Mrs. Santa Clause smiled but quickly followed a frown.  
For some inexplicable reason she kind of seemed down.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to come back.  
When it comes to speed, I still kind of lack.  
I want to be one day as good as you do,  
so maybe one day I can make you proud too."

Mrs. Santa said as her shoulders slumped,  
as quickly her eyes to some tears succumbed.  
But Mr. Santa smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
Her body was still cold but he warmed her right up.

"Don't say stuff like that, I'm as proud as can be.  
To see you spread love and joy it fills me with glee.  
The only thing that I think that would get me down too,  
is the thought of spending Christmas Eve without you."

The little Pokémon smiled at him with a warm loving grin.  
As she ran her gloved fingers along his bearded chin.  
With the glow of the fire crackling and hissing,  
she pulled him closer as they started kissing.

Her gentle lips pecked affectionately at his lips,  
wrestling tongues with him holding her hips.  
She swung around until she sat on his lap,  
and combed through his hair at the back of his head.

She ground his loins with her hungering crotch,  
emanating moans rang out through their spacious lodge.  
Mr. Clause smiled there is no blame,  
her crotch gyrated on his hard candy cane.

Mrs. Santa could feel it and let out a satisfied chuckle,  
as her nimble gloved fingers untightened his buckle.  
Meanwhile Mr. Clause was distracted himself  
as he looked down at the dress in which her curves were held.

He was allured by the shape of her lovely breasts,  
so he hooked his hands into the sides to uncover her chest.  
As he freed her bulbous mounds he got the sight that he needed,  
with a patch of downy feathers that dipped out from her cleavage.

Perky little nubs tipped off the appeal  
as his itching fingers dug into them with zeal.  
The Delibird moaned while she tried so much,  
to keep her focus and uncover his crotch.

Her eyes lightened up at the sight of her prize,  
as she got rid of his pants and found his member of big size.  
It stood at full mast and twitched in her hands,  
as her soft, gentle fingers massaged the underside of his glans.

It was quite the exchange as the lusting couple began,  
to pleasure each other with the help of their hands.  
For Mr. Clause groped gave her big tits some love,  
as his member was melting in the warmth of her glove.

Pre cum oozed out from the tip of his member,  
and stained Mrs. Clause's hand as she rubbed him tender.  
But even she herself could not hide her excitement,  
as her crotch was dripping and pulsated with enticement.

With an audible smack their hungry lips parted,  
as their faces burned with heat, eager to get started.  
Mrs. Clause lifted her skirt to let her lust show,  
on her green stained panties the image of a mistletoe.

The two lovers chuckled at the subtle implication,  
and kissed each other again with building anticipation.  
"It seems to me that not only your lips,  
are longing for a long overdue kiss."

With a cheeky smile, he pulled aside her wet underwear,  
his crotch was exposed so it was only just fair.  
He was met with a sight that he always awaited,  
her twitching folds waiting to be penetrated.

"You said it before, I want you a lot,  
please kiss my pussy with your throbbing hard rod."  
Santa was drooling and he would not get a toy,  
for this Christmas night he will be a naughty boy.

Indulging himself in the sight of his lusty beloved,  
he lined up his cock as his entrance he prodded.  
He could feel the warmth that her sex glowed with hotly,  
if he was to fuck her, he knew he would go wild and do her so roughly.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her,  
as his cock was shoved into her deeper and deeper.  
Mrs. Clause panted as his thick rigid cock,  
was slowly engulfed by her honey pot.

Sweetly scented juices coated his member,  
as her walls tightened around it and twitched with splendor.  
She lowered herself until their hips were joined,  
her breath grew labored and she felt filled in her loins.

"I was wanting so much to do this with you,  
I love you more than anyone else, I really do."  
Mrs. Clause moaned as their genitals embraced  
and their hips already urged to go into the next phase.

Mr. Clause grabbed onto her supple, juicy rear,  
and smiled overjoyed as her coos reached his ear.  
He moved her light body up and down on his hips,  
while he pierced her on his cock, he was catching her lips.

In the breaks in between their kiss and fuck session,  
Mr. Santa had to make his own confession.  
"I love you too, and I want you to know.  
I have always loved you and today it will show."

His hips moved upwards as hard as he can,  
to meet hers falling down onto his with heavy slams.  
His cock was thrusting into her deepest depth,  
as he rubbed every angle inside her with his cock's thick head.

Mrs. Clause closed her eyes in pleasure as she humped him,  
gyrating her hips and taking his length in.  
Mr. Clause himself was not doing better,  
as his thick rod was getting ready to shoot baby batter.

He held onto her hips with a tight massaging grip,  
making Mrs. Clause pant into his mouth and sucking on his lip.  
Her insides twitched and her eyes were off in a daze,  
her face burned even hotter than the fireplace.

She rocked her hips wanting more of his love,  
as he thrust into her with shove after shove.  
Wantonly, she held onto her lovers back,  
digging in her glove covered fingers as her grip grew slack.

Her legs twitched and her sweaty body grew numb,  
as both of were already about to cum.  
Mr. Clause massaged her swaying breasts to stimulate her more,  
as his member into her tender flesh bored.

His hot member twitched close to release,  
and Mrs. Clause sped up her rocking eager to please.  
With sweat covered bodies the couple fucked hard  
as the wave of an orgasm was beginning to start.

"AHHHHAAHHH!" Moaned they both their juices sprayed out.  
With their lips still locked, their cries rang out loud.  
His load filled her pussy to the brim with his cum,  
right into her womb to which she happily hummed.

Mrs. Clause felt pleased at the feeling of filling,  
and Mr. Clause himself found the sight rather thrilling.  
"Look at what a mess you've made of me,  
I can't even hold it all in, you see?"

Mrs. Clause said with a flushing red face,  
as she lifted her skirt showing her pussy dripping with glaze.  
The white and clear liquids mingled around,  
mixing together, creating a sloppy wet sound.

"Look at that, I didn't know it was so much I did shoot,  
but how can you blame me, it felt so damn good."  
He hugged her tightly and embraced her tight,  
she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all her might.

"Do you think I might get pregnant after it?  
And do you think we'll be ready to raise a kid?"  
The Delibird fretted and nuzzled him with her face,  
she was worried about him wanting someone else in her place.

But he just smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"There is no one else I would want as a mother for my child in your stead.  
But until then, we have a lot of time.  
We will always be partners, I'll be yours, you'll be mine."

With tears in her eyes the Delibird cried,  
she felt like she would always be home with him by her side.  
The couple again snuggled up by the fireplace,  
lovingly gazing at each other's face.

With a last kiss, from sex they felt encumbered,  
as they fell together into a deep slumber.  
And thus they had time for themselves through spring, summer and fall.  
So we should leave them alone now, merry Christmas to you all.


	7. New Year's Eve Bonus

**Well, seeing as 2016 is coming to an end, I want to thank all of you for the support you gave me throughout the last year. Seriously, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you guys and how much you seem to like this series. By the way, I will have my one-year anniversary in January. How time flies huh?**

 **Anyways, this story is a promise that I've been holding on to for one of my longest lasting readers: Spirit of Bardock. He asked me a long time ago if I could do a continuation of his story in Eps 2 Ch 4. Hope you all enjoy what I came up with. If you did, you know what to do. Hope y'all gonna have an awesome new Year 2017.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Justin! We'll miss it if you don't hurry up!" An impatient female Rayquaza whined as she stood on the top of a grassy hill. Meanwhile her partner Justin was still slowly crawling up to her completely out of breath.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, Jade! *pant* Damn this is a steep hill." Justin said exhaustedly as he reached the top of the hill.

"I was waiting for several minutes! You need to put in more effort in the future."

Justin deadpanned "You're a dragon Pokémon. You flew up here."

Jade curled her long tail in shame "Y…You're right, sorry. It's just… I just didn't want to miss the beginning. I never celebrated New Year's before with my siblings in Hoenn. And now that I can celebrate it with you I…" Jade was interrupted as her boyfriend pulled her into a warm hug and embraced her slim, feeble body.

"It's okay, I wasn't going to complain. I couldn't have possibly let you carry me all the way up here."

"Justin…" Jade sighed in happiness as she nuzzled into him. She listened intently to his calming heartbeat.

It was a moonlit night, near midnight to be exact. The last day of the year was nearing its end and a large firework was announced in the nearby Arkani City to celebrate the occasion.

A picnic blanket was spread out for the couple to sit on as they gazed up into the starry sky. For the night of New Year's Eve all lights have been turned off in the city to get a completely clear view at the stars.

The couple sat there, holding hands as they waited in anticipation for the spectacle. Justin couldn't help but smile at the childlike wonder that sparkled in the eyes of his girlfriend. It was this innocent and tranquil aura of simple joy that made him fall for her all over again.

"You've been really looking forward to this huh?" Justin asked as he cuddled up to her.

A small dash of red filled Jade's face as Justin wrapped his arm around her hips. She sheepishly turned her golden eyes towards Justin. "I was, yeah. Like I said, I haven't had anything like this before. And now I have someone I actually care about to share my first time with. So of course I'm excited."

Justin was flattered and rested his head adoringly on top of hers. Smiling, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed his warmth. "You know… this is the first time I'm here with someone myself."

"Really? How come?"

"I guess I just never knew someone close enough to get to this level. You're the first one."

A snake like tail wrapped itself carefully around Justin's sides. Surprised, Justin looked down to his girlfriend only to be met with glimmering eyes of pure love. "So we're both having a first time? Together?" Her eyes glimmered with excitement as she clung to his shirt.

Justin was taken aback at first but he quickly fell for her absolutely adorable enthusiasm. "Well, we've had another first time together before."

Jade cocked her head in confusion "What are you talk… oh." Her face turned flush as she feigned an embarrassed smile.

" _5"_

As the two of them were staring at each other lovingly, cheers emitted from a crowd of people in the city. "I guess it's about time, Jade."

" _4"_

" _3"_

Justin and Jade sat together huddled up on the blanket as they had eyes only for each other.

" _2"_

" _1"_

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

The crowd erupted into cheers as a colorful spectacle of fireworks filled the night sky. Celebration music emitted from the city and a general sound of cheer could be heard.

Meanwhile, Jade and Justin's eyes were locked with a strong, erotic tension building between them. Like magnets their lips were drawn towards each other. A kiss followed that had more meaning than all the others before it. One that symbolized the beginning of a whole new year that they knew they would spend together until the end.

Jade's tail tightened around Justin, not allowing him to get away. Not that he'd want to. She was so overjoyed to finally have someone to share these special moments with that she completely forgot about how much neglect she received back when she was in her homeland.

Jade's lips felt soft and smooth to the touch for Justin. He could kiss her forever like this, never growing tired of it. The atmosphere of the moment was even more underlined with the shine of the exploding colors above them.

They parted from each other with glazed over eyes that mirrored the immense attraction they felt towards each other right at that moment.

"Happy new year, Jade." Justin muttered in adoration as he caressed her emerald green hair.

"It has a good start already." She cooed with lust swelling up in her eyes. She wantonly submitted her body to Justin as she fell into his arms and let him pin her down onto the blanket. Her legs were already itching in want while he loomed over her, his dark brown hair falling down the side of his face.

Jade chuckled lustily as he pulled down the shoulder straps of her lime green dress to reveal her supple bosom. His eyes lit up with desire as he got a view of the breasts that he adored so much. He couldn't hold himself back as his mouth latched on to one of her erect nipples and he began suckling on it like a baby would.

"Arceus! Justin, you're being so rash. Hehehe." Jade giggled as she stifled her moans and combed through his hair as he suckled on her breast. His hand crawled up her body until it found her other free breast and massaged it. Gasps of pleasure left her mouth as her whole body fell victim to the lust of her lover.

Her tail appreciatively tangled around one of his legs, lusting for more touch. She wanted to be one with him so badly. Her crotch was already getting hot and she felt her heartbeat race. Justin lavished her breasts with his saliva and peppered them with kisses and suckles, driving Jade mad with want and hunger.

Her slender frame was writhing in pleasure as his tongue and hand kept tending to both her sensitive breasts, with the wet lathering of his tongue and his fingers toying with her nipples.

Suddenly her legs wrapped around his lower back, pulling his crotch against hers, signaling her craving for it despite both of them still being covered.

Justin rose up to face her with a caring smile and caressed her face. "That good?"

She blushed in embarrassment but nodded. "I almost would have come if you hadn't stopped."

"Sorry, I'll get right back to…"

"No!" She said hastily as she pulled him back into a deep tongue wrestling kiss. Her hungry mouth eagerly lapping up the saliva that coated his lips. "I want you to give me the real deal. I don't want to come from just this. I want you to cum with me!" She demanded in between the smacks of their lips. Her legs and tail hugged his body tightly like a vice as her body almost shook with quivering anticipation. Her slender frame was basically butter in his hands.

Jade lifted up her skirt and presented Justin with a her thoroughly drenched panties that already clung to the outlines of her twitching slit. Justin gulped as he felt the excitement in his own crotch swell even more than it already has before. With haste, he unbuckled his jeans and slid down his boxers, giving Jade a clear view of the object of her desire.

His rigid cock stood at full mast, pointing up towards Jade. With a lick of her lips with her snake like tongue she untied and tossed aside her lime green panties which were useless at this point anyways. Her heated crotch was beckoning for penetration as well as Justin's throbbing member was urging to be inside of her.

With her dress held up by Jade, Justin had free access to her sex and lined up his cock in preparation. Jade and Justin locked eyes as Jade gently pulled him closer with her legs and tail, tempting him to finally fuck her madly.

"Oh my! YEEESS!" Jade let out a long drawn out moan as the thick cock inched its way inside, parting her flesh. Her wiggling walls clung tightly to it, wanting to show it how much pleasure they felt from its touch. Cold blooded as she may be, her body heated up immensely as the pleasure surged through her body.

Her clawed hands dug into Justin's back as she bore the intense stimulation.

Justin groaned at the tightness that he was ever so fond of. His member was squeezed tightly and coated in Jade's sweet nectar. The bright fireworks colored Jade and Justin in all imaginable colors as Justin began to thrust away. His tip already kissed the entrance to Jade's womb as he stayed in place, grinding around in the sensitive area.

Jade's eyes went distant as her entire body was tingling. She had the feeling of fullness that she craved for and the following pleasure was almost too much to handle. Justin himself had to fight the urge to just pump wildly to not cum to fast but the primal urge to mess her up was already swelling. The head of his cock twitched and bobbed over her womb's entrance, rubbing her tender flesh.

But to his surprise, her tail began to pull him back until his member was almost popping out of her before her legs pulled him right back against her, slamming his hips against her crotch. Justin moaned in pleasure from finally being able to fuck her properly as he looked down at his lover in confusion.

She looked up with heavy breath and glimmer in his eyes. "Don't hold back now. I WANT you to make a mess of me tonight. I love you Justin!"

Justin smiled as he got a hold of her lean hips. "I love you too, Jade. You're the most precious thing that I have." He said before driving his cock into her hard. Her butt rippled as their crotches crashed into one another and heavy moans soon emitted from both of them.

Hanging over her, Justin thrust his member as deep into her slit as possible as her legs assisted him by keeping him in place. Her toes curled in the intense stimulation and her body almost went numb from his fucking.

Fireworks exploded on the horizon but their sound was muted as the couple was only focused on pleasuring each other. Jade's tail now clamped down around Justin's waist and urged him to fuck her even harder and faster.

Justin alternated the directions of his thrusts to rub all sides of her walls and to hit her most sensitive spots. Jade's hips as well turned and twisted her hips to allow him access to them.

Sweat ran down Justin's bangs while Jade herself had beads of it on her build up on her forehead from the impeding sensation.

Both of them felt their own orgasms fast approaching. With wild thrusts, Justin kept on pistoning Jade's tight, clamping pussy. He was spurred on even more by the distorted face of pleasure of Jade.

"Oh god, Justin! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Jade panted as her entire body clamped down around him, including her twitching pussy. She was quivering under him, tingling from the coming climax.

"I love you too, Jade. I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum inside of you!" Justin moaned

"YES! Give it all to me! I want it all!"

Her hips bucked against him and after a few more thrusts, both of them unleashed their load into and onto each other.

"HYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Their cries of pleasure mixed with the hissing and explosions of the fireworks from the city. A myriad of colors alleviated the ecstatic nature of their climactic moment.

As their juices poured out, their bodies slowed down their movements until they grew numb. Justin slumped down onto Jade, his head resting in between her breasts, listening to her slowly relaxing heartbeat. Jade smiled in adoration as she petted his head and wrapped her other arm around him.

"*pant* That was the best sex ever." Jade sighed as she slowly calmed down.

Justin leaned up to her and gave her a loving short kiss. "Happy New Year, Jade."

She chuckled sheepishly "I know it's going to be as long as it's with you." She pulled him back down into a deeper kiss with their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Together they spent the first night of the new year out on the hill. Falling asleep, their bodies entangled inside the blanket, they celebrated the beginning of a new year.

Hoping that it will be just as great or even better than the last one. Well… if the last year was good to begin with. It's debatable after all. But as for me, I hope you have an awesome 2017. Who am I anyways? Is this narration? Is this real? I dunno. See you next year.


	8. Valentine's Day Bonus

**I will be damned if I don't get this special done in time for Valentine's day! I owe my readers at least this much!**

 **Oh, hey there. Umm… VALENTINE'S DAY WOOOO!**

 **Yeah, the main series might be a bit inconsistent from time to time, but I'll make sure I'll at least get these holiday bonus stories out on the actual holidays. We're almost coming full circle after all with Easter already approaching soon.**

 **By the way, let me know if you want me to keep going with these shorter holiday stories and whether they should be continuations of the stories before or completely new ones for every holiday.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get right into this. Hope you guys have a nice Valentine's day whether you celebrate it or not.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Spring was slowly making itself known in Vindicta. The trees began to grow leaves again, the grass was already blowing in the breeze again and the weather was getting comfortably warm again.

Just the perfect time for me to visit the countryside. My name's Ethan. I'm from Arkani city on the west coast of the region. I was already looking forward to this time of year for a long time. Springtime that is.

Because it was around this time that I could visit my girlfriend who lived far outside of the city. Well, more in the green area around the city to be exact.

My girlfriend was a wild Pokémon. An anthro Audino named Michelle. She lived in the countryside with the other wild Pokémon. She asked me many times to come to the city with me and live with me, but knowing how some in Arkani City can be to Pokémon we agreed to meet outside the city.

I packed my backpack with a smile on my face, excited to finally leave and go out into the meadows.

During winter, I couldn't see Michelle at all since she and her pack were hiding in the forest together to keep warm. But right now I figured was the right time to give her a visit. I hope she's been missing me as much as I missed her.

As I entered the fields outside of the city I crossed into a large area full of tall grass. Morning dew was still remnant on it. I looked around the grass field just in front of the forest but it was unusually quiet.

"Hello? Michelle? Are you there?" I yelled out in hopes of getting a response but it just echoed back to me. But then I saw a bushel of grass rustling for a second before it went quiet again.

"Huh, maybe it's still too early." I smiled as I turned around. "Guess this box of chocolates is gonna be all mine now." I said teasingly as I pulled a heart shaped box out of my backpack. Suddenly the grass seemed to be rustling even harder than before.

"Hah! Got you!" I yelled as I quickly jumped at the rustling bushel. But all I got was a bunch of grass in my hand.

"Huh?" Suddenly another patch of grass started rustling almost as if it was teasing me.

"GOTCHA!" I reacted even quicker and jumped into the grass. But yet again there was nothing there.

And once again it started to rustle behind me. "Aww come on!" I said grumpily before I could've sworn I heard giggling coming from the grass.

I sighed in slight annoyance but smiled at the same time at the ridiculousness. I focused myself and with a mighty pounce I lunged at the rustling grass. This time though, I was met with more resistance. Something soft and squishy blocked my way and fell down along with me. Or rather someone.

I was met with the most adorable smiling pink face. The face of a cute Pokémon with bellflower feelers on her head. She covered her mouth as she giggled. "A wild Audino appears. Hihihi!"

I immediately couldn't help but smile as I hugged Michelle's body against mine. She was just as warm and huggable as I remembered her. "Man I missed you over the winter. It was so lonely without you."

Michelle nuzzled her face into my chest and sulked "You're one to talk, you took so long to get here. I was scared you forgot about me."

"I took so long? But it's still morning, how long did you wait?"

"Since midnight. You promised you'd come visit me on Valentine's Day as soon as possible."

"You've waited since midnight? You must be incredibly tired. You shouldn't strain yourself like that."

She blushed deeply "I did nothing but sleep the last few weeks. I didn't want to sleep… I wanted to see you again."

Her eyes were shaky and looked up at me showing me how much she anticipated this. I caressed her face and smiled at her. "Well, I'm here now." I quickly peppered her face with kisses and tickled her naked belly. Her skin was so smooth. It was incredible.

She started laughing "Hahaha! Ethan! Stop it, I can't breathe. Hahaha!" she wriggled underneath me. Her body writhed and rolled around through the grass which made me aware again of the fact that as a wild Pokémon, she was completely naked.

I tried to blend it out before but I just couldn't keep on doing that. Michelle's body was just perfect for me. She had a bit of chub on her, but it accentuated her curves more than anything else. Her breasts swayed around freely and her figure was slightly moist from the morning dew of the grass she rolled around in. She was glistening with wetness.

"Umm… Ethan…"

"Huh?" I looked up at her face again as I realized that I subconsciously stopped moving my hands. In my trance, I was just gawking at her body.

"It's kind of embarrassing if you keep looking at me so much. It makes me feel pretty self-conscious." She mumbled with a blushing face as she covered her tits with her arms.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly and hid my lust behind a shy smile "Oh uh well… hehe… I… I just really can't help it. Seeing my cute girlfriend rolling around in her birthday suit like that… how could I look away in that situation."

Michelle gasped at being called cute by me before she looked up at me with upturned eyes. Smiling widely with a red hot face. "I really missed you calling me cute."

I smiled back at her and pressed her down into the grass. Her eyes grew hooded as she whispered "I can feel that you're aroused." She spoke under her breath.

"Could you tell that with your feelers?" I responded in an equally sensual voice as I caressed her bellflower feelers.

"Hihi… more like I can feel your erection poking at my belly." She said as she reached out to my bulging pants. It really was poking her through the fabric.

"Can we… you know…" I whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around me with her eyes glistening with adoration. "I've been holding out for several weeks. What do you think?" She said decisively and leaned up to kiss me. It didn't take long for me to pin her against the ground and deepening the kiss passionately. Her bulging breasts flattened against me and her hot breath entered my mouth along with her tongue.

My pants were pulled down in seconds from me not being able to hold back any longer. Michelle was panting into my mouth as I felt her legs rubbing together underneath. I was obviously not the only one of us to be pent up. Knowing that she craved me as much as I did her, it kind of made me happy.

Her eyes darted down towards my cock while we kissed. She grinned eagerly and kissed me even harder and hugged me tight, signaling me that she was ready to go.

My member was rubbing over her slit that was steaming in the cold morning air. She might have been even more excited than me.

Her pink and eggshell colored body was tense, waiting eagerly for the moment I would finally penetrate her. It was kind of cute to see her face twitch every time the tip of my dick prodded her entrance.

I lined up with her as I pulled my hips back a little bit and shallowly inserted my cock into her folds. My head was already inside of her as Michelle convulsed slightly. She winced and small streams of juices collected inside her to coat my dick.

"My, you really are eager…" I wanted to tease her a bit but I was immediately cut off by a kiss.

Michelle shushed me with her index finger and looked at me deliriously. "Less talking, more thrusting! I want you to fill me up completely. I've waited so long for this!" she panted and squirmed already.

I was happy to oblige and switched from shallow, slow movements to taking a long stroke backwards before shoving my entire length inside her. As soon as my cock hit her cervix, Michelle arched her back and smiled with a wide open mouth in ecstasy. "OOOOOHH That feeling! I missed this so much!"

I gulped at the obscene view I was given before Michelle slowly got accustomed to the pleasure and grinned up at me. "My pussy remembered your shape, Ethan. It was as if there was a piece of me missing. And now I'm finally complete again." She moaned with a certain sincere sweetness in her voice. While I kept increasing my thrusts, making her soft little body shake, we hugged each other tightly.

There was absolutely no doubt that we belonged together. What other girl would ever love me this much that she felt incomplete without me. I felt the same all throughout winter and thinking that I'd get to spend several months before the next one with her, it set my heart on fire with excitement.

My hips hammered away with incredible speed. I was mad with lust and wanted to take in every part of her body. She moaned heavily and hotly, digging her fingers into my back and wrapping her legs around my hips. She wanted to keep me as close as possible, taking in my warmth and rubbing her tits and belly against me.

I squeezed her tightly as our hips collided and her soft, squishy body rippled.

"Ethan. I love you. I couldn't say that for so long! I love you more than anything else! I love you so much!"

"Me too, Michelle. I promise I'll come out here every day that I can. I love you!" With her hot body pressed up against me, I fucked her wildly. Her pussy tightened around my cock, taking in my shape with every fold. Even Michelle started bucking her hips up from the ground to return my thrusts.

I felt my dick knocking on the entrance to her womb which made her jerk with pleasure every time I did. Her legs constantly kept me in place, keeping me as close as possible.

"Ethan! Ethan! Ha ha ha aaaahhh!" she panted and moaned as I rocked her body. With her face pressed into my shoulder I felt her tense up completely. From her face, which was riddled with lust and pleasure, I could tell that she was about to cum hard.

I made long strokes, feeling my dick twitch, ready to release my stored up load.

We stared into each other's eyes, words were unnecessary as we smiled knowingly. We locked lips and as our tongues wrestled, Michelle was pushed over the edge and arched her back. Our faces furrowed as we both reached our climax.

I was buried deep inside her and it felt like I shot my load right into her womb. Her soft body grew stiff as she rode on her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as I closed mine tightly.

We let out hot breath as our mouths popped apart.

We panted and our breath was steamy against the cold air.

Michelle though, smiled widely through her labored breath. "It's just as amazing as I remember it."

"You said it. I almost forgot how intense it was to be inside of you." I panted as I genuinely smiled at her.

We went for a gentler, romantic kiss this time. One with meaning, that would signal the beginning of a long time of being able to have these moments. I would cherish this girl forever. No doubt about it.

"I feel that you're really happy." She giggled as one of her feelers touched my head gently. "Hehe, I feel the same. Here, you can feel it." She guided my hand to her chest. I could feel her warm skin and a throbbing heartbeat.

"I feel it. I don't even need feelers to know that. Happy Valentine's Day, Michelle."

"Hihihi! Happy Valentine's Day, Ethan." Michelle giggled cutely before she quickly shot up and looked at me curiously. "By the way, didn't you say something about chocolates before.

I was dumbfounded for a second but soon pressed my forehead against hers as we broke out into laughter.


End file.
